Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of electric machines and, more particularly, to a conductor retention member for a stator assembly.
Many electric machines include a moveable element that rotates relative to a stationary element. The stationary element, referred to in some cases as a stator having a stator core that supports one or more conductors. The stator core may be formed by stacking and joining a number of laminations. The stator core may include a plurality of stator teeth that are spaced one from another by voids or stator slots. The stator slots receive the one or more conductors. In some cases the stator slots are open, in other cases the stator slots may be semi-closed. Semi-closed stator slots include projecting portions or teeth that support the one or more conductors to the stator core. Semi-closed stator slots are typically limited to axial insertion of the one or more conductors. Open stator slots may be filled by axial or radial insertion of the one or more conductors.
After loading with the one or more conductors, open stator slots are often subjected to a staking process. The staking process deforms a radially inward end of each of the teeth to partially close each of the stator slots and support the one or more conductors. Alternatively, slot wedges may be inserted into each of the stator slots to support the one or more conductors. Supporting the one or more conductors through semi-closed stator slots, staking, or stator wedges limits potential interference with the moveable element or rotor.